Princess The Gardevoir
Biography Given the nickname''' "Princess"' By her friends she was a very special ralts from the moment she hatched, her colored were different from that of a normal Ralts, as she evolved she realized she could use moves a normal gardevoir would never learn. Eventually, once she was fully- -evolved into a Gardevoir she would go on to fight along side ''Snivy Match and Tropius in an attempt to stop the corruption from eating their world. She is very kind and dislikes fighting if she can avoid it. She learned to mega evolve along her journey. Lore One day a shy ralts was running from a group of larger Pokemon. She was terrified and found herself with nowhere to turn, however just as the Pokemon closed in on her she released a blinding light and they disappeared, she wondered what she just did but didn't give it to much thought. She began her walk home but was stopped when she heard the sound of a Pokemon fight. she crawled behind a rock and looked over a tropius was fighting an oddly colored nidoking and loosing. She knew she couldn't sit there and do nothing while that tropius got attacked. She jumped into the fight almost instantly regretting it, both Pokemon were surprised by this small Pokemon getting between them with a look of determination. She hated fighting but she hated Pokemon getting picked on even more. The nidoking lashed out at her and she closed her eyes thinking she was doomed, However, When she opened her eyes a light was fading and the nidoking was unable to pass a barrier around her, not only that but her form had changed, she was taller with a more defined figure, She had become kirlia! She fired off a magical leaf and hit the nidoking back, the tropius though stunned at this sudden change of events aided her in the defeat of this beast. He tanked her and went on his way, promising if he ever returned he would bring her a relic. She went back home and found over the next few weeks she was getting picked on less and less. Rumor had started to spread of her victory against what the villagers call "Corrupt Nidoking" She begun to wonder about this so she decided to explore around, she went out into the nearby forest to see if she could find another Pokemon "Corrupted" Sure enough she did, however she didn't expect it to be so hostile without even seeing her, before it even turned its head to her it was running at her. A fully evolved camerupt. She was ready to fight back but knew this would be difficult, before it hit her however a rush of green hit the camerupt sending it on its back, then in front of her tropius stood. Tropius told her of his journey and presented her with the relic he promised one and a half months ago. She graciously accepted it and as she did her body began to glow, tropius looked stunned by this reaction, the artifact was actually bringing out enough power to make her evolve! Soon a beautiful purple Gardevoir stoop before him, she look at herself in confusion, yet she was happy, she was fully evolved and would finally be looked at for what she had always wanted to be. Tropius congratulated her, and told her to find him in the next town over if she was ever out there. She returned home with the relic and put it on a case for display. ~Main events of Tales of Heroes''' Start here~ Shows ''Tales of Heroes' - She is set to appear as one of four main characters in Tales of heroes, ''witch combines 3 of TCS's mascots plus Princess. Non-Cannon appearances A gardevoir with the same colors is set to appear in ''Operation Dark Distortion As one of the main characters starter Pokemon. This may be reference to Princess's parents. Princess The Gardevoir